Damaged Souls
by Hobbikiin
Summary: The world is changing and it all changes in 2012. Freddie must face choices he never thought he would make in a new world, and in this new world, survival is key. Working with other survivors, Freddie quickly learns that everyone has a damaged soul, you just need the strength to persevere. Rated T for violence, language and mild gore. DISCONTINUED
1. Warnings of the End

**A thought I've had for awhile. This will probably be a short story, but who knows. If its met well, I'll do more. Anyway, enjoy this story.**

 **I do not own iCarly. All ownership for iCarly goes to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong. Point is, I don't own iCarly. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Warnings of the End**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **February 14th, 1999 -  
** **Undisclosed Facility  
** **New York City, New York**

* * *

"Dad, where are we going?" A small child no older than five was being dragged by his arm throughout a gray facility. He had been here enough to know this was where his dad had worked, but he had never seen this much gray cold material. Instead of answering him, his dad moved faster through the facility, the only thing audible was his heavy breathing and the echoey clang of his boots against the floor.

"Dad, I'm scared." The man turned to face his son, tears trailing down the little boys eyes. He knew it made him seem weak, but his dad was scaring him! He was rushing through this unknown place and not telling him anything! Gaining his composure, his father let go of his hand and knelt down to the point he was eye level with the boy.

"I'm sorry I'm worrying you Freddie. I'm just trying to find your mommy. She misses you a lot, so I'm rushing to find her." He let out a smile that seemed to ease Freddie's worry. Sniffiling, he nodded, making his father jump back up and take him by the arm. Despite Freddie's complaints, his father still rushed through the facility with the same speed.

After a few minutes of running around the facility, the loud echo of something slamming hurt Freddies ears, making him hold them in pain. Looking up, he saw the path blocked by a giant gray wall, and the look of panic on his father's face. Following his line of sight, Freddie turned to see two men dressed in those multi colored green clothes, with what looked like giant black sticks in their hands. In between them, a man stood who wore the same white coat his dad had on. Unlike his dad, he had a weird amount of hair on his face and looked like a mean guy.

"Dr. Benson. Did you really expect to get away? Men, stay alert. He's a slippery bastard." Freddie felt his body shake. He swore he heard another echo, making both the green men yell. The last thing he remembered was the arm wrapping around his face and his father's words.

"Hold on Freddie!"

* * *

 **June 20th, 2012-  
** **Bushwell Plaza  
** **Seattle, Washington**

* * *

"Gah!" Fredward Benson woke in a sweat, breathing heavily in his dark room. Within a few moments, the door slammed open to reveal Marissa Benson, clad in a cleaning apron and pajamas, holding a bottle of disinfectant in one hand and a scrubber in the other.

"Freddikins! Are you okay!" Despite his shock from his sudden jolt of consciousness, he couldn't help but give his mom a quizzical look.

"Mom, who exactly is that get up going to stop?" Noticing that there was no immediate danger in her sons room, she placed her hands at her hips, a scowl on her face.

"I can guarantee you that no filthy criminal would like to get doused in the face with some cleaning spray." She sprayed a little in the air for emphasis, making Freddie chuckle a little.

"Thanks but I'm fine, mom. Just a nightmare I guess." He shuffled slightly, throwing the blankets off of himself. He heard the 'awww' from his mother and mentally prepared for her to get in his personal space.

"Is my Freddie alright? Did the dream scare you? Are you okay? I can call a therapist for you! Here let me get the number." He let out an internal sigh. Despite his mother loosening up on her overprotective nature once he turned 18, she still showed signs of that behavior. Glancing to the clock, he rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of his moms hand before she could finish dialing.

"Mom, it's 3 in the morning. I'm sure the doctor isn't up right now. Plus I'm fine. Besides, you need your sleep. You got a long day today." Ever since Freddie's 18th, his mother had started to take longer hours at the hospital. The extra money was nice, but the privacy was even better. After a few minutes of thought, Marissa rose from her seat on the bed.

"Alright fine. But promise me you are feeling okay? You can call me at the hospital at anytime." Freddie nodded, making her gulp, but smile before placing a kiss on her sons cheek. "Alright good. Try and get some more sleep." WIth that, she exited the room. For a few minutes, the room was quiet except for the faint sounds of cars traveling in the Seattle early morning.

Freddie was alone with his thoughts now. His dream seemed strange. As far as he could recall, he never remembered his father. He knew for a fact, however, that he was living with his aunt and his mom when he was 5, crying because of the amount of layering his mother placed on him as 'winter protection.' Looking back at the clock, he noticed only a few minutes had passed since his mother had left.

"Ugh." With a groan, he exited his bed with a small creak. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep tonight. Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but reminisce. No longer was he the short nerdy skinny kid. In front of him stood a man developing muscle. He wasn't as defined as he would have hoped, but he was slowly getting there. He also noticed the faint amounts of facial hair growing in around his mouth and cheeks. With a sigh, he turned around and started walking to his desk. Plopping down, Freddie decided if he couldn't sleep, he might as well as check some stuff seconds, the hum of his computer's login screen lit up, making him smirk.

"God bless SSD's." Logging in to his PC, he quickly opened up his browser, and checked the tech blogs he follows. He smiled looking at the technology, ignoring a skype message from Brad, who was probably wanting to play World of Warlords or League of Legacy. After a few more messages, Freddie grew annoyed and finally checked his skype to see a large number of 'DUDE's messaged to him.

"Why are you spamming me this late, man?" Freddie spoke out loud as he typed. Immediately after hitting send, he saw that Brad was already typing back.

' _Bro, did u c whats goin down in India?_ ' Raising his eyebrows, he typed out a quick response.

' _No. I just woke up a few minutes ago. What happened?_ ' After sending the message, he opened Google to search of any happenings in India. Seeing nothing really out of the ordinary, a skype notification popped up with a link.

' _Here. look at this link dude._ ' Clicking it, a news article opened it. Looking to the headline left Freddie confused.

"Sinkhole in India swallows several locals? How is this strange? It's just a sinkhole." Typing back his response, he could feel Brad's annoyance in his typing.

' _Dude no. look. thats one huge ass sinkhole and people are still going missing. some crap is goin down in India! It happened earlier this month in Egypt. things are going wild! maybe the mayans were right lol_ ' Freddie decided to exit the app and get off the computer. Brad was up late and was just conspiracy theorizing. He should really try and sleep. Getting back in his bed, he shut his eyes hoping to sleep before the sun rose.

* * *

 **June 20th, 2012-  
** **Bushwell Plaza  
** **Seattle, Washington**

* * *

"Freddie, you're falling asleep again!" His eyes snapped open and was blinded quickly by the lights in the room. As they focused, he was able to see Carly with a scowl on her face and a hand on her hip.

"Sorry! Didn't get much sleep last night." He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to bring them back to life slightly. He heard a scoff near Carly.

"That doesn't mean you can fall asleep on us Fredwardio! We need to rehearse so wake your ass up!" He mimicked her in a mocking tone, making her mimic him back with a higher tone, causing him to repeat it higher. This went on until Carly sighed and grabbed their collars.

"Children please calm down." They both squirreled out of Carly's hold. Now awake more than earlier, they resumed their iCarly rehearsal.

* * *

"Looks like this episode is gonna be killer!" Freddie set down the camera with a smile as Carly high fived him.

"It better be! Hopefully tomorrow is our most seen episode yet. We really need a good episode after that whole Chip fiasco." Near them, Sam shrugged before taking a bite of a giant turkey leg she seemed to pull out of nowhere. Freddie wasn't really sure how she did it.

"Hey, that Chip thing was awesome. I mean, he ruined the show a little, but dorkenstein made a laser." Near Sam, Gibby nodded in excitement.

"Hey, I have to agree with her. That was pretty awesome. You should make another one, dude." He gave him a look and Gibby nodded. "Yeah, no I expected that."

"Let's not work on lasers and just hang out for once." Carly said in a giggle. Nodding, Freddie reached for the iCarly studios handle but stopped as the scream of Spencer's rang in their ears.

"FRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!" Spencer Shay burst through the iCarly studio, barely giving Freddie enough time to move out of the way.

"Jeez Spencer, you almost killed me!" Dusting his pants, he looked to the panting adult who was currently holding his knees.

"Tv… News… Go watch…" Breathing heavily, he pointed down the stairs. "Freddie hurry!" He shouted, making Freddie wide eyed and run down the stairs. Upstairs still, Freddie was panting. "I really need to work out more…"

Freddie rushed down the stairs. He saw the tv on and a news reporter talking. Ignoring it quickly, he went to grab a water from the fridge.

"It has now been confirmed that what is happening is infact not human. It seems that India is infact being attacked by what seems to be aliens from another world." Behind the counter, Freddie spit his drink out, nearly hitting Sam, grossing her out.

"Damn, keep those fluids to yourself Freddie." Ignoring her, Freddie pushed past her to look at the tv. Staring intently at it, he barely noticed Spencer sit down on the couch behind him.

"Aliens! Aliens are confirmed Freddie!" Freddie heard him, but simply couldn't acknowledge him. He was busy staring at the image in front of him. In the news reporters background was the picture of the sinkhole that Brad had sent him.

"Wow. Aliens. Who knew? And they seem to be destroying India. Well, that's not very nice." Carly stated, pouting her lip slightly before sitting in the chair near the counter. From the couch, Sam laughed.

"What do you expect, Carls? Aliens were bound to destroy us all sometime." Behind the couch, Gibby looked at them both.

"Why are you both so calm? Aliens are attacking and you guys don't even seem fazed?" Sam shrugged, taking a bite of her turkey leg again.

"It's not happening here. Why would we care?" She chuckled a little, making Carly frown at her.

"Sam! That's rude!" With a piece of meat in her mouth, she turned to Carly with an exasperated look on her face.

"What? It's true!" As the girls argued, Freddie turned away from the tv, a solemn look on his face. While the girls were distracted, he walked over towards the door, exiting quietly and heading to his apartment. He logged in to skype on his computer quickly to see Brad logged in already. With a serious look on his face, he started typing.

'You were right… I'm sorry.'

* * *

 **Well, there you go. Lemme know what you think. I'll try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I might delay it since tomorrow is 9/11 and you can obviously see where this story is going. But anyway, let me know what you all think.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. The Start of the End

**Chapter 2. Remember to review and rate. Let me know what you all think.**

 **There is slight NSFW in this chapter. No sex but the before and after. It's a little weird. Sex scenes always are. Anyway, just letting you know.**

 **I do not own iCarly. All ownership for iCarly goes to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong. Point is, I don't own iCarly. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Start of the End**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **June 29th 2012 -**

 **Bushwell Plaza**

 **Seattle, Washington**

* * *

"Impossible…" Freddie stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Standing in Carly's apartment, he was looking towards the TV in the living room, to see a panicked reporter.

"It is confirmed! The aliens we have heard about have finally attacked the United States. Our president has been evacuated and we are being told has already enacted a form of retaliation. Troops are currently getting ready- Wait. Hold on. Are you serious?" She was holding her in ear before looking to the camera. "We need to leave now. They are inside the building!" She quickly ripped off her microphone and prepared to move to get out of the studio when she feel over, looking in horror. A screech echoed throughout the studio, causing Freddie to shield his ears. As the soon as the screech started, it ended with the camera turning into static. Near him, Sam was staring at the TV in shock. Next to her, Carly looked at Sam.

"So much for the aliens not concerning us." Freddie gave her a disapproving look, which made her frown and nod, understand the bad taste.

"So what now then?" Spencer asked, leaning back on the couch. Leaning on the armrest, Freddie shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Who knows? Do we just sit here and wait until they make their way to Seattle?" Sam finally snapped out of her shock.

"Well, it's the other side of the country. I'm sure we are fine. The military will stop them before they reach this part of the country. I'm sure they will." Sam seemed sure of it and it unnerved Freddie a little, if he was honest.

"I'm sure Sam's right. The military will stop them before they can even get close to Seattle. Besides, we have someone's 18th birthday party to plan." Freddie smiled, trying to shift the mood away from talk of aliens. The small light in Carly's eyes told him it worked, at least for her. Sam turned to him, but he could still see a small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Oh that's right! I'm finally gonna join you guys in being 18! It seems like it's taking forever!" She giggled slightly, making Spencer jump, a smile on his face.

"Well whatever we are doing, I call making the spagehtti tacos!" He shouted in join, running towards the kitchen. Freddie and Carly both chuckled a litle at the act while Sam shouted to the kitchen.

"You mind getting mama some food while you are in there? Be a peach!" She laughed, while Spencer rolled his eyes, digging in the fridge. Looking at all his friends, Freddie couldn't help but feel that Sam was right, and that this event will blow over.

* * *

 **July 5th 2012 -**

 **Bushwell Plaza**

 **Seattle, Washington**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Freddie sat in front of the TV, staring in awe. Thankfully, his mom had to work all night for the fourth of July. While it sucked there was no family time, It was good in the sense that he was able to actually spend it with the Shays and Sam. In a plop, Sam dropped to the couch, taking a sip of the dudlight beer she was drinking.

"What are you doing over here, Fredward?" Instead of answering, Freddie simply pointed at the TV, making her look over. Her eyes widened as she looked at Freddie in disbelief.

"We lost New York? and now Florida is being attacked?" Nodding, Freddie took a drink of his own beer. Next to him, Sam looked down, trying to frown. "Freddie?" He looked back to her, cocking his head slightly.

"Yeah Sam? What's up?"

"I'm fucking terrified." Freddie Benson had gotten used to the blunt and crass nature his best friend had, but he was taken back. Sam was never one to admit to feeling emotions like that. Unsure what to say, he simply reached for her hand, suprised when she didn't pull away.

"Me too. Me too Sam." Rubbing her hand slightly, she rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head slightly on her, enjoying the moment. Despite their break up, he still felt a huge connection towards Sam.

"How long do you think we have? Untill… You know?" Sam's voice was a little higher than a whisper at this point. Freddoe bit his lip. It had only been 7 days in between the two attacks. Seattel was a little farther then New York and Florida were, but he expected it would only take them a day or two longer.

"I think maybe two weeks. At the most. Hopefully." He felt her shift a little next to him. He turned his head slightly to see her looking up at him.

"Freddie… If you only have a short amount of time to live, what would you do?" Freddie had to think about it. His mind was mostly occupied with the thought that Sam would never talk to him like this unless she was very very drunk.

"I guess whatever I felt like doing. Going and buying some stupid expensive thing I've always wanted. See people I want to see. Do stuff I always wanted to, but never had the courage too." His face flushed a little. Maybe he was a little drunker than he thought.

"I agree. I would do anything I want. Maybe even beat up some brats. Who knows?" She smiled a little, looking back at his chuckling face. Before he could process it, her lips were on his. Instead of breaking away, he felt entranced by the warm touch of her lips again. He missed her immensely.

After what seemed to be only a few seconds, she broke off the kiss. Freddie could literally feel himself about to beg to touch her lips again when she chuckled a little.

"You've been wanting that for a long time haven't you?" Unable to words, Freddie nodded his head slightly, making her laugh. "Why don't we head over to your room for the night?" She asked suggestively, already taking his hand to lead him. "Your crazy mom won't be back until the morning anyway, right?" His face turning red, Freddie just nodded, biting his lip. "Good." She got up leading him over. At the Shay door, Freddie finally came to his senses and stopped Sam.

"Sam wait. Are you sure? I mean we both have been drinking and you might regret this in the morning and I'm not sure if you are fully okay with-" She placed her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"I'm not nearly as drunk as you think I am, Fredweirdo. We both have only had 1 drink. I know we aren't drunk at all." He nodded slightly, understanding her point.

"Yeah, but still. Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded once more, before opening the door.

"You were the one that said we should do what we always wanted. I am." His face flushed red once more and he nodded, allowing her to lead him back to his apartment bedroom. With one last look at the Shay apartment, Freddie smiled, forgetting about the Floida attack.

* * *

 **July 5th 2012 -**

 **Bushwell Plaza**

 **Seattle, Washington**

* * *

"Morning." Freddie's eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the sudden light in his room. Rubbing them, he was able to see golden locks over his face. Remember last nights transactions, he looked to his side to see Sam cuddling him under the covers.

"Sam? Wait, that wasn't a dream?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No you idiot, we banged. A lot actually. Who knew you were that good with that. What do you have a lot of practice?" He turned red, looking away from her, making her laugh harder.

"Why?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Why what?" He looked back at her, his blush now gone.

"Why us now? Why are you acting like this? Sam doesn't act like this at all." She shrugged a little and sat up, using the covers to cover her naked body. Despite the serious topic, Freddie gave her body a once over, biting his lip at his urges from seeing her sleek and curved body.

"I don't know. But we don't have a chance after this. It's over after this. This was the only chance we had until we die. I guess that made me less scared? I don't know. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this." Freddie could feel the hard exterior of Sam slowly coming back and decided to push the brakes on his questions.

"No no, I understand exactly why. Maybe that's why I was so okay with it. But this won't be our last chance." She chuckeld a little, shaking her head.

"It is though. Those aliesn are going to be done with Florida and head on to Seattle in a matter of days." Freddie could feel the frown on his face as she rose from the bed, going to get her clothes. Before she could leave his reach, he took ahold of her wrist.

"It's not. Not for us Sam." She sighed and turned around, looking at the man with a quizzical look. He couldn't help but admire her naked form in front of him.

"And why is it not the end for us?" He rose from the bed, himself being naked and making Sam blush and try her hardest to not look down. Taking her sholuders, he looked in her eyes.

"I will protect you. If anything happens in Seattle, I will make sure we get out alive, no matter what. I swear this to you Sam, I will get you out of Seattle." The determination in his voice made a small tear go down her face. Laughing, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"When did this small weird nerd turn into such a strong and handsome man?" He smiled back at her.

"When he found something worth changing for." She leaned forward and they locked lips once more. Slowly, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Before they could go any further, the door was swung open and a loud scream pulled them apart. Standing in the doorway, Marissa Benson was shaking in shock. Sam quickly blushed and covered her sensitive areas. Looking down, Freddie realized he was flashing his own mother before quickly covering himself. After a delay, Marissa started a long scream. Before she could get it out, Sam quickly grabbed her clothes and rushed through the doorway, heading to Carly's apartment.

"FREDWARD BENSON ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Freddie's face was bright red as he looked down, preparing himself for a long and serious lecture.

* * *

 **July 14th 2012 -**

 **Bushwell Plaza**

 **Seattle, Washington**

* * *

"It's not funny Sam!" Sam started laughing again as her boyfriend sat on the Shay couch with a pout. Near them, Carly was laughing harder than Sam.

"It's pretty funny. Who knew you that's why you would be getting the birds and the bees talk!" Sam started laughing again, making Freddie roll his eyes.

"I can't believe you passed out naked and flashed your mom. That's just so not you Freddie!" Carly started to giggle again as Freddie groaned, sending a small glance at Sam, making her stick her tongue at him on the down low.

"It's so unlike me. I don't know why I decided to do that randomly." Carly shook her head in between laughs.

"That's really funny Freddie. I'm getting a drink. You guys want anything?" Freddie nodded for a water, while Sam asked for a lemonade. As she walked off, Freddie smacked her shoulder, making her snicker.

"I can't believe you told her." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I waited awhile to tell her. And it's not like I told her it was because your mom caught us after sex." Freddies face flushed a little red as he looked away. It still was something he wasn't used to hearing.

"Whatever. I don't really care if she knows." Sam shrugged, cracking her back.

"I don't either. But can you imagine how she would react learning we had sex." Thinking about it, Freddie shuddered, realizing that Carly would get angry at them for being impure or something.

"Alright fine, fair point. I'm not sure if we should even tell her again, or else she will try and break us up again." Sam nodded, leaning back on the couch.

"That's true. That was annoying." At that moment, Carly returned with the group's drinks.

"Here you both go." Taking their drinks, they both thanked the Shay sister. She sat down next to Sam, turning on the television, making sure to avoid any news stories. Freddie felt his phone buzz and he quickly fished it out.

Groovy Smoothie monday. u down? Decided not to respond, Freddie simply nodded, making her give a small smile.

* * *

 **July 16th 2012 -**

 **Groovy Smoothie**

 **Seattle, Washington**

* * *

"Why are you slurping that drink. It's literally so annoying!" Freddie groaned at his girlfriend, who continued to slurp, only to just annoy Freddie.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my smoothie." He rolled his eyes at the antics of his girlfriend. It seemed Sam had really gotten more expressive and natural with Freddie in this last week. Snatching the smoothie from her, he smirked and took a drink.

"Hey, that's not cool Benson! Mama loves her smoothies!" He chuckled slightly at her expression before gagging on the smoothie in his mouth. Looking at it, he looked back at her.

"What the heck is even in this smoothie?" She sent a smirk back, taking the drink out of his hand.

"I call it, the Chicka-pork! I had T-Bo make it for me specifically." She started to slurp again, almost making Freddie lose his lunch.

"That's really gross." She shrugged, enjoying his annoyance as the ground started to shake. Looking around, Freddie noticed the appearance of military vehicles outside. In an instant, a few men in military garb burst through the front door of the Groovy Smoothie.

"Seattle is being evacuated! I need all of you to come with me now to a saf camp. Let's go!" People were dazed from the shock of the ground and the military, but soon more men came in, guiding people out to the caravan of military vehicles. In a daze, Freddie noticed Sam being escorted out and hurried to catch up with her.

Outside, they noticed the sky had turned darker, clouds blocking the sun. It was a normal occurrence in Seattle, but today it had a much more morbid meaning. He felt a squeeze and looked down to see Sam, looking up to him, fear on her face.

"Freddie… It's happening…"

* * *

 **So yeah. I'll try and update this asap.**

 **You guys like League of Legends or video games? Well, I'm a lets player on YouTube! Just find Hobbikiin and send me a message if your from fanfiction. Or not. It's cool.**

 **Selfish promoting.**

 **Please review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
